Sweet Devil
|-|Original Version= |singers = Hatsune Miku |producers = Hachioji-P (music) * q*Left (lyrics) * yuna (illustration) |links = }} |-|PV Version= , and |singers = Hatsune Miku |producers = Hachioji-P (music) * q*Left (lyrics) * WakamuraP (director, edit) |links = }} Background Hachiouji-P's 2nd published VOCALOID work. The song is about a manipulative girl who plays with men's hearts. According to the author, his intention was to publish it for Valentine's Day. This song has entered the Hall of Fame. Succeeding versions Lyrics Japanese Lyrics= |-|Approved English Lyrics= Written by an unknown artist, this version of the lyrics were used in the English version of Hatsune Miku -Project DIVA- F 2nd. Make up and dress up! I become very lovely too! I keep my lashes long, mascara plus false eyelashes My eyeliner is perfect, sharp shadows and highlights I go a little heavy on the lipstick, pink and shiny I'm showing too much cleavage? You know you like it My heels lift me up three centimeters! Just the right height How do you like my babydoll bracelets? Aren't they so precious it makes your heart throb? And how cute is my red manicure? Hmm? Don't delude yourself, you're not the only boy I like Don't get me wrong! I'm liar girl I have something to say! Can you hear my voice? Do you see me? You can be a little more aggressive You can pull me in really close all of a sudden, right into your chest Height-wise we're only 10 cm apart, which makes things easy, right? Run your fingers through my hair, rub my head and tell me I'm a good girl Look at me only! Keep your eyes right here I love it when you give me that cynical laugh Boldness is a plus, so hurry up and embrace me! Hello? My right hand is empty Do I really have to tell you to do everything? I want you to worry about me... I'm a saucy girl. Stop looking at that other girl, now Not that I'm jealous I have only you. It's shameful. Don't tell anybody. So kiss me, do you love sweet devil? The truth is I love you I'd hate it if it's not "only me"! I'm sorry not to become meekly. I love you, baby! The truth is I love you You'd hate it if it's not "only you," wouldn't you? I have only you, it's really true! So kiss me, do you love sweet devil? Don't delude yourself, you're not the only boy I like Don't get me wrong! I'm liar girl I'm sorry, it was all lies It has to be "only me"... Can you love me through life? We'll seal our vows with a kiss; do you love sweet devil? Derivatives |utau = |producers = KIPCIN (cover)/MequalR |categories = UTAU cover |links = nn sm17402269 }} |human = , (hook) |producers = Giga-P (mix), Key (illust), Okiku (video) |categories = Human cover |links = nn sm20423774; yt T2vH1LVu_7M |comments = ; official |thumb = yt }} |producers = Atarime-P (mix), (mix, encode) |categories = Human cover |links = nn sm9984125 }} |producers = Gesshoku Kaen (illust), ke-sanβ (video) |categories = Human cover |links = nn sm14419929 }} |producers = TMDC (mix), wakamuraP (MMDPV) |categories = Human cover |links = nn sm12416426 }} |producers = Han (mix) |categories = Human cover |links = nn sm12469726 }} |producers = Heru (illust), Nuko (encode) |categories = Human cover |links = nn sm9984720 }} |spinoff = }} Other media appearances Discography This song was featured in the following albums: *Distorted Princess *×××× the ripper (8#Prince Raver Remix) *electric love *Eight -THE BEST OF Hachioji-P- This song was featured in the following compilation albums: *DJ Lily Presents SUPER VOCALOID *Hatsune Miku Vision *-Project DIVA- f Complete Collection *VOCA NICO☆PARTY *Hatsune Miku "Magical Mirai 2014" OFFICIAL ALBUM Concerts This song was featured in the following concerts: *Magical Mirai 2013 *Magical Mirai 2014 *Magical Mirai 2015 *Magical Mirai 2018 (Osaka only) Video games This song was featured in the following video games: *Hatsune Miku -Project DIVA- f *Hatsune Miku -Project DIVA- X (In the 'Beauty Medley: Glossy Mixture' medley) Gallery Honey_Whip_Concept.jpg|Concept Art for the Honey Whip module, by saitom. Sweet devil f loading screen.png|saitom's loading screen, for the song "Sweet Devil". From the video game "''-Project DIVA- F''". SweetDevilModule.jpg|Miku's Honey Whip module for the song "Sweet Devil", designed by saitom. From the video game Hatsune Miku -Project DIVA- F. miku 116.jpg|Miku's Honey Whip module for the song "Sweet Devil", designed by saitom. From the video game Hatsune Miku -Project DIVA- Arcade Future Tone. RAH_Hatsune_Miku_Honey_Whip_Standard_Ver..jpg|Hatsune Miku Honey Whip Standard Ver. -Project DIVA- F Real Action Heroes non-scale doll External links Official Unofficial Category:Original songs Category:Japanese songs Category:Songs featuring Hatsune Miku Category:Partially bilingual songs Category:Concert songs Category:Video game songs